The Natural Drama of Being A Werewolf
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the continue story from a wolf in sheep's clothing. I hope you enjoy the story as our favorite pack deal with drama balancing protecting there area, life after school and romance. We are you going to tell the story from the end to the beginning. Unlike the show the ending is going to show TIna in a way that's sorta like season four.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Natural Drama Of Being A Werewolf**_

_**By **_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part one(Author's Notes) **_

_**I am proud to continue such a cool story Wolf in Sheeps clothing and I hope everyone enjoys it. I am going to tell a wonderful story in relations to werewolf but am going to do my best to keep to regular Glee Agnst. The Next Chapter will go into the future and the following chapters will be everything that leads up to it. **_

_**Chapter two- August 1, 2013 and the next Chapter will be Janaury 2010**_

_**The music will be Pink and her song Try **_

_**So enjoy...**_


	2. The Future

_**The Natural Drama Of Being A Werewolf**_

_**By **_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Two**_

_**August 1, 2013 **_

_**Santana opened the door to the front of Haven as she walked with her canine eyes glaming Brittany walked in and all the wolves in human skin were all dancing in some ways and making out in other ways. Santana looked over to the right and saw two girls getting into it a little too heavy. **_

_**She gesture to make sure the bouncer knew to give them a warning because they don't need human po-po here because she knew that human police don't need to die. The usual wolves who partol the area in human skin as cops wasn't on tonight but the music could be as loud as possible. **_

_**Santana in all leather and Brittany was in causal clothing greeted everyone then looked to the right. They walked towards a short haired arburn hair girl named Sami and Santana opened her mouth. **_

_**"Where's your pack?" Santana asked and Sami who was the captain of the partol of the right side of the area whose job is to monitor possible demonic activity walked up to them. **_

_**"They are taking first shift and I'm going to join them in the next two hours." Santana glared at her long and hard then said, "It's been two years and I promise you if we ever find Tina, if we could prove it's you..." **_

_**"It wasn't mutt!" Sami said and Brittany got in the face then growl really loud. "Baby it's okay remember keep your enemies close." Santana said to Brits and then walked away. **_

_**Brit and San walked upstairs to the main office where Blaine was doing the books. "Hey Anderson." San said and Blaine replied, "Everything is set." Quinn and Rachel came out of the room with a smile on there faces with the rings blairing on the correct finger to show they were married. **_

_**"Sami is down there." Santana said and Rachel replied, "I wish I didn't have to..." "San and Brit got this plus they will call if anything happens." Quinn trying to calm her mate and Rachel replied, "It doesn't feel right that we're here and Noah is still out there. He found this place..." **_


	3. Started by the Puck

_**The Natural Drama of being a werewolf**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

Part Three

Puck had the rest of his pack come to empty club that was deserted. As the four girls entered they saw that this actually was in good shape and Puck went on to the explain the history of it dating back to the 1920's.

"So check this out, we could find a way to own this and when you go to New York. I mean you could send wolves like us here like a refugee or something and you know I will be here to run it." Puck presented to Rachel and Santana replied, "It's not a bad plan."

"Look TIna is still human like we were and so I rather keep all wolves like us close together then apart. Isn't there like a saying keep your friends close and make your enemies family." Puck said and Brittany pops off with, "It's keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The other girls looked at her and she replied, "I have thoughts."

"I think this is a great idea." Rachel said and Santana asked, "How do we get money?" "I was thinking your dads know what we are they could go half in and someone could get a loan." Puck told Rachel and she replied, "Puckerman the idea is great but I think maybe we need to find another set of parents who is allowed to know what we are."

"Yeah I could picture telling my mother." Santana said and Quinn replied, "I could try mine." "My mother were laugh at me." Brittany also said and Puck replied, "My mother hates wolves." Rachel was discouraged and Puckerman also said, "Look I just need Tina close and if we add members to our pack then she will have mad security."

Rachel walked up to Puck and said, "We'll think of something." The other girls assured him as well and Quinn who as been indifferent about Puck because of getting her knocked up said to him, "I'm proud of you." Quinn said to him.

As Quinn and Rachel held hands they walked to the car. "I was thinking maybe to tell my mother." Quinn said to Rachel and she replied, "I know you been talking to my dads about how to go about that. I'm not mad but I wish you..."

"I know but it was something I had to do and I feel safe with your dads. I think I'm ready." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "You need me?" Quinn kissed her girl long and passionate as there eyes opened there canine pupils flashed to tell the other how much they loved each other.

"This is a bad idea but we need a cover of why we spend so much togther the plus you could make it slipped that you are gay.." Rachel said and Quinn paused for a second then said, "My mother was torn up by my dad lying to her and that's why she drinks so much. I just want to show her I'm not like Russell and that I'm with somebody who showed me you got to give a little of something. Actually I'm going to do something you were do and sing this song to express how scared I am that my mother's mistake could seep into this."

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_**Ever wonder about what he's doing**_

_**How it all turned to lies**_

_**Sometimes I think that it's better**_

_**to never ask why**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**Quinn sings this next part as turns with her back against the car:**_

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**_

_**More than just a couple times**_

_**Why do we fall in love so easy**_

_**Even when it's not right**_

_**Rachel stands in front of her and sings along: **_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**Quinn and Rachel sings in unison. **_

_**Ever worried that it might be ruined**_

_**And does it make you wanna cry?**_

_**When you're out there doing what you're doing**_

_**Are you just getting by?**_

_**Tell me are you just getting by by by**_

_**Santana and Brittany come along to sing with them. **_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You gotta get up and try try try**_

The females of the pack all embrace each other with Puckerman who gets in on it. After a moment all you hear is... "Puckerman, hands."

**_Give me feedback_**


	4. Attack at Fabray house

_**The Natural Drama of being a werewolf**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

Part Four

Brittany and Puck went home for the night to get some rest before taking shift. Santana and Rachel were first and Quinn drew the short straw to get the night off which was hard for her to be pulled away from her mate.

Quinn stood in the backyard of her house at the night time and flashed her wolf eyes in honor of the moon. Her mother wasn't home yet and was rehearsaling what to say.

She then started to sniff something in the air and wasn't coming from outside. As she walked into the house, it was then she heard shouting and yelling then heard.

_"How can you do this to me Russell?" Judy asked and Russell replied, "I never thought she was pregnant." Quinn didn't like where this was going and she walked up to her parents as they argue, she looked to the left and heard a window then thought it was something like a gun cock. "Whose the guy?" Quinn asked and Russell didn't know what she was talking about untill three 22 cablier bullets entered him. Quinn with lighting speed got her mother down and dragged into the other room..._

_**"Rachel I need you..." Quinn said telegraphically to her mate and Santana who was with her tagged along. They cut through the forrest in wolf form and race to see what was going on. **_

_Quinn turned to her mother and had to decide whether to turn or not. She has learned that she is quicker and strong now that she's a werewolf. "Stay down." Quinn whispered and she sniff the air to find out where he is. Quinn was on her hands and knees waiting for her prey. She heard the re-loading of the bullets and then heard in her head... _

_"__**We're in the back." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "My mom is in the kitchen, go around back. He has a gun and my father is dead." Quinn then saw the guy and she tackle him to the ground then ran off as Rachel and Santana met up with her in the other room. The two girls nodded and then shift so they growl ready to attack. **_

_**The guy didn't know what to do and Qunn tackle him to the wall again as the gun got loose. It was Santana who moved the gun with her paw and Quinn stepped on it. The wolves surrounded him as Judy came in and Quinn instructed her to called the police. "He had sex with a half-breed to make a mutt. The demonics are coming to kill you all...To kill you all!" The guy said and Santana growl loudly at him as Rachel walked by Quinn's side. **_


	5. family's approval and disapporval

_The Natural Drama Of Being a werewolf _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Frannie Fabray had went to the funeral and two things became clear was that her mother was heavy on the drinking. She has been so disconnected with Quinn especially during the time of the funeral and was trying to beat God into her life. Quinn has been replying that the God she's talking about is nothing comapre to the one she prays too. The forgiving one, the one who loves and all ready know that you a sinner. _

_Frannie noticed that Quinn was around Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Puck between times of preapring the funeral. She knew right away that they were a pact and in a way Frannie was happy about this. Especialy since she found out the circumstances of their father's death. She couldn't believe that he had sex with a Demonic werewolf. The offspring of her fathers carnal bliss wasn't there at the funeral which made Frannie very worried about what more can come from it. _

_Four days after the funeral and six since the death of Russell, she was pulled to the side by her mother. _

_"You have to make Quinn understand that her friends are working with the Devil. The one who killed her father was a messenger from God saying that the Demonics were coming. Your father even if he sin against his vows was trying to show the whore the right way by giving her his seed." Her mother said and Frannie replied, "No mom. Our father was a male whore..." Her mother slapped the hell out of Frannie and her daughter gave her a look. _

_"I know what's going on, my daughter has the beast in her and she changes in the full moon. Quinnine has been infected with that disease." Her mother said and added, "We must prepare to get it out of her and if it kills her then,..." There was a slam of the door and Quinn was standing by it. _

_"Quinn." Frannie said and Quinn replied, "Do you agree with mom?" "I don't agree. I have seen Naturals like you..." Frannie said and Quin replied, "How do you?" _

_Frannie knows what a pact looks like but was confused on how it was possible she was a natural and her younger sister went into the details. "I went downstairs and it was the biggest mistake as well as the best thing I ever did." Quinn said and Frannie replied, "It's a gift, I have naturals as friends and I have to tell you that there cops or Firefighters. They used their abilities to save people, there's a great..." _

_"Lies!" Her mother said and added, "The killer was a phophet!" "He killed my father right there!" Quinn yelled and her mother added, "It's not too late for you, we could get the beast out of you!" "I don't want too." Quinn said and then she double over in pain. Frannie saw this and Quinn was about to change. Frannie was telling her to calm down and her claws were coming in then her eyes change. "I'm going to get you to the back and I want you to run to your pact!" Frannie said and Quinn was helped to the back then the young one change. She looked back to Frannie and just took off." Frannie looked back at her mother and said, "You are so blind mom." "I want to help my daughter, she could have been so much and now she's that thing!" Her mother said and Frannie replied, "No she's much more now and I'm going to make sure she has peace." Frannie walked out of the house and got in her car then drove off. _

_Rachel walked downstair as her father called and saw her girlfriend outside naked. Quinn couldn't stop crying and Rachel brought her to her room. _

_The Lopezs and Pierces surprise there kids when they told them about knowing about what they were. "Do you remember how you were bit?" Ms. Lopez asked Brittany..._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I know how I want to explain this but I'm going to stop here unti I work out in my head. **_


	6. Family stinks

_The Natural Drama of Being a Werewolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

_The truth was out that Brittany never got bitten and the reason why she change is because it was her first change. Rachel should have known that but was busy trying to help her. _

_"Wait. Brit was always a werewolf and you didn't tell her. You could have..." Santana said and Ms. Lopez was just as shock because it was never reveal that Ms. Pierce husband, Brittany's father was a were. "It skipped. Your younger sister might not turn but your older sister has turned. However she has taken a lot of drugs to make sure it stops. She's offered to give it to you but I thought it wasn't going to be a problem." Her mother said and Brittany was pissed. "I could have been careful because I didn't want to turn Santana like that." Brittany said and Santana's mother replied, "You should told us that there was a chance!" _

_"Brit..." Ms. Pierce said and Brittany was about to change. "Brit!" Santana said and Brittany was going through shifts in her body but then she saw Lord Tubbiongton come down then stopped the shift which made her human again. She curled up in Santana's arms and was very emotion. _

_"Brittany I know you have a pack now but I need to tell you there are options." Her mother said and Brittany replied, "I don't want to talk you mom. I want to go to my pack." Santana looked up at her mother and said, "Go ahead sweetie...Take care of your mate, it's okay." Santana mouth out okay and took Brittany out of there. _

_Anne Pierce paused and Marbiel Lopez looked at asked, "Whose the father?"_

_Brittany was driven to Rachel's and at Rachel's she was told what had happened. Rachel in response told them what happened to Quinn and Brittany wanted to see her. _

_As Brittany enter the room where Quinn was, they had an inital greeting and they shared what happened. It was the first time there was a deeper understanding between them and it felt good. "__**I could feel you honey." **__Quinn said and Rachel walked in with Santana. _

_"You know since tommorow is school, could we act like normal teenagers?" Quinn asked and they all agreed to that. _

_Weeks later Quinn's mother got worst so Quinn spent most of her time at Rachel's thanks to the interferce of Frannie. Brittany was at least talking to her mother and Santana's mother was spending a lot of time with Rachel's dad to learn more about how to help her little girl. _

_With regionals out of the way, Quinn felt more comfortable with holding Rachel's hand every chance she got. She loved how Rachel sang Skyscraper for her at the competition and then the whole group doing Loser Like Me to win. So as the four walked down the hall, they saw Puck and TIna hanging out. _

_"They are so cute." Brittany said and Santana replied, "Puckerman told me that he has been having trouble making out with her lately because his wolf wants to turn her." Brittany looked at Santana and said, "I'm sorry." "Brit don't even sweat about it, I never felt closer to you and I like running in the forrest." Santana told her girl and Quinn told Rachel in her head, "Me too." _

_Kurt saw the five and was wandereding if Rachel wanted to do a sleepover with Mecedres. Rachel slightly turned to Quinn and the blonde put a hand on her saying, "Don't worry about it." Rachel accept the invitation and so they went to chat not before giving Quinn such a kiss. _

_Quinn stayed with Santana and Brittany then said, "Let's give Rachel the night off and let's hunt." __**"Just be responsible." **__Rachel told the girls in her mind. "__**Seriously Berry." **__Santana answered back and Tina then walked by the girls. Puck told the girls. "__**Dammit I want to turn her." "So do it all ready!" The girls replied back to them.**_

_**There is a extension of this story to show Brittany's extended family in the fanfic, "The call" from Lost GIrl as for the story next chapter it will get dirty and then it will get dark**_


	7. This is Normal

_The natural Drama of Being a Werewolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven _

_Quinn and Rachel have been enjoying being humans for a while so they took a dinner in the middle of the forrest. The food was ordered by Quinn which was the best Vegan food in the state in which she fed her girlfriend, her mate and so much more. _

_"It has been crazy." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "That's an understatement." Quinn enjoy sniffing the air and her wolf felt how the whole world wass sitting so still. "I could hear your thoughts baby." Rachel said and Quinn asked, "Who are you going to vote for Prom Queen?" "You." Rachel said to her girl and Quinn then said, "Don't let Santana hear you say that." "Don't care." Rachel replied back and as Rachel put her hands around Quinn's nipples then went into her shirt to play with them. She knew this was Quinn's G-spot which made her cum a little and then made her howl really hard. _

_"Not fair." Quinn said and then she got her mate down took Rachel's panties with great initmacy made Rachel climax a lot with every lick so methodic. Rachel lost all control and started to shift as Quinn felt that coming she did as well and so they ran after each other. _

_**Then mentally made a deal to whoever got caught had to everything the other said sexually. **_

_Rachel won and so Quinn was going to be her little submissive as they walked on human legs to part of the park there saw Tina curl up with Puck in werewolf form. It was chessy and initmate to see those together which made Quinn mark Rachel even more. _

_However they could feel the pulsing need Puck was having to turn Tina and the wave concerned the couple because the intensity was so all over the place. A few hours later eveyone met back at Rachel's house to turn in for the night little did they know another pack was watching. _

_Rachel has always been a wolf, she's always had her dads and the Glee club but she now had her own pack who were having breakfast with her dads. Rachel had such a smile on her face and walked into the room as Quinn walked over to nuzzle her mate with Bacon hanging from her mouth. Rachel then bit the other end of the Bacon and had a Lady and the Tramp moment. _

_"Dude please it's too early." Santana said and Brittany marked her woman then the Latino grew a smile on her face. "Now that you all have eaten, we need to talk." Hiriam said and showed the newspaper. It showed a story about a break-in at a slaughterhouse and all the pictures that appeared. _

_"They are saying that kids broke in but look at the other pictures." Leroy said and Santana looked at the other pictures which she saw claw marks. "We don't stand up." Brittany said defensively with a bit of fear that creep down her spine and Santana added, "Okay that's not our kind of wolves. Right Berry?" _

_Rachel shook her head no several times and Puck walked in then was brought up to speed. Rachel then started sniffing something which got the whole pack up and very alert as they all saw a pack which was five kids around there ages on the edge of there driveway. Rachel was first to go followed quickly by Quinn, Santana, Brittany and then Puck. _

_Rachel was out front and a girl from the other group with hair around the shoulder walked in with a jacket and jean shorts. She looked unkept with fishnet stockings and low doc martens boots on. _

_"My name is Sami and the demonics are coming. Do you know this one?" Sami showed a picture and Rachel took it to see Jesse was one of them. "Wait isn't that Saint. Docuhe?" Santana asked and Puck looked there. "How do we know you guys aren't like scouts for him?" Puck asked and Sami replied, "We're naturals un-like you mutts." _

_They all growl and Rachel back them off with her arms out. "Sorry." Sami said and Rachel replied, "My pack doesn't like to be insulted like that. Next time I will not hold them back." _

_**"God Alpha Berry is hot." Santana thought and Quinn replied, "Mine!" **_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Going to let this rest and were love to hear your feedback good or bad. What do you think should happened? You want to know a little bit more about Sami tommrow there will be a Victorious fiction called __**One of us and the next chapter of the call from Lost Girl will give you a little more of an idea also coming tomorrow. **_


	8. Nationals and being in sync

_The Natural Drama Of Being A Werewolf_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part EIght_

_"The demonics are here and we want to help." Sami said and Rachel knew the pack wanted to voice there concerns. As Rachel gave a nod, it was Quinn who was first and she said, "You come here and you insult us as a whole and want us to trust you guys. Your disgusts about our origins makes us want to rip your throat out." Sami could respect the honesty. "Santana." Rachel simply said. _

_"You might be on the real but this is our home and if we want, we could chase your ass out." Santana said and Brittany added, "...Or Lord Tubbington could shoot out your tires." "So you chicks better not do that again." Puck said and Rachel nodded then said, "It will be your interest to keep us up to date if you are going to put roots here. It will be in your best interest to not cross us in the manner you just did." _

_Sami understood, nodded and walked off as the pack eye-balled the departing pack. _

_"Dude that was so cool how you could read us." Puck said and Brittany replied, "I totally love who we are." Rachel looked at her pack and overjoyed again on how in sync they were together. So they went back in the house and enjoyed the day off. _

_"Dude we should get everyone's here." Puck said and Santana replied, "No." Rachel was laid out on Quinn and the blonde looked at her mate then said, "Actually we are trying to have a normal life and so it's not a bad idea and since the demonic are around we need to be in sync with the people we love." _

_"Whose idea was that?" Santana asked and Quinn replied, "Me and Rachel." So Santana knew about an abandon church they could rehearse at and so they got everyone there. Puck promise to calm Quinn down when Finn was around. _

_"Okay guys we have Nationals coming and so we need to do a number that's going to kick butt." Rachel said and Mercedes replied, "Which you want the solo to?" "No. This number I think it should be a group effort, Santana had the idea of the song Hall of Frame..." Rachel said and added, "I also think we should have a competition for the ballad. That means it could be Mercedes Kurt, Santana or anyone. Look I know it's been weird seeing the five of us so tight but make no mistake I want Nationals and I know you guys want it as well." Everyone came around and agreed to this. _

_"So Rachel who sings Hall of Frame?" Artie asked and Rachel replied, "Hip hop is not up my alley and so Artie I am going to leave that up to you..." "Okay...Puck, Sam, Finn and Santana were be cool. MIke can you get the dancing?"" Artie asked and Rachel replied, "For the ballad competition tomorrow we to present the idea to Mr. Schuster." _

_"Do you think he'll go for it?" Sam asked and Rachel replied, "Let's find out whose in..." Santana, Mecedres, Kurt, Quinn, Finn and Rachel spoke up. So they started working on Hall of Fame and gave Mr. Schuster a hell of a surprise when they did it. _

_"Guys this is great. This is the number for New York and so now there's the issue of the ballad Rachel." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel then present the idea for people compete for it. "For all of us we need to know if we get into the field of performing that we're need to compete for the right to be in the spotlight. It makes us feel normal." Rachel said and Mr. Schuster gave the okay then saw who was in the compeition. _

_"The format will be all six of you will do a solo and then I'm going to eliminate two. The final four will be pair up with a partner and have do a duet or a solo. I will make my decision then." Mr. schuster said and this was a chapter of NEw Directions Mr. Schuster was happy to be apart of. _


	9. Santana Heritage and Finn's Stupidity

_The Natural Drama of Being A Werewolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay20f_

_Part Nine_

_Present(The following Day) _

_Santana had drew the first number as she walked on stage she took a breath and thought about the song she was going to do. She knew Rachel was going to have a spot just because she's amazing and Mercedes was going to be hard to beat. So she had to do a number bigger than herself. _

_**Last Night: **_

_**Santana came home to spend a night with her mother. " I thought you forgot you have a mother." Her mother said and Santana replied, "I needs a night off and so I want to spend it with my mom." Santana sat down and snuggle with her mother. "You're okay." Her mama said and Santana knew she couldn't bullshit her. **_

_**"Mom a lot of things are going to hit the fan." Santana said and began to explain the situation with the demonic clan of wolves. "I am happy you have change because like it or not you're going to be in the front line. I want to show you something." Her mother said and motion for her to come over. She showed her book. **_

_**"Your family has a rich heritage and most of them were to protect the Natural wolves which is what you are. They were the soldiers who were on the front line, they were the doctors and mostly they were women. They were leaders and I believe Rachel is the alpha but you are the warrior like those before you." Her mother said and Santana examine this book. **_

_**Santana and her mother talked about a few parts of her history then talked about the audition for a solo for nationals. Her mother made a suggestion for hert...**_

_Present_

_"My name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing...Nobody Knows from Pink." Santana said and then saw her mother sneak in. She also saw her pack right there as well. _

_Santana Sings: _

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows but me**_

_**That I sometimes cry**_

_**If I could pretend that I'm asleep**_

_**When my tears start to fall**_

_**I peek out from behind these walls**_

_**I think nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows no**_

_**Nobody likes**_

_**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice**_

_**The one I used to hear before my life**_

_**Made a choice**_

_The pack felt the impact on that last line. _

_**But I think nobody knows**_

_**No no**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**No**_

_**Baby**_

_**Oh the secret's safe with me**_

_**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**_

_**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**_

_**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**_

_**And I've lost my way back home**_

_**I think nobody knows no**_

_**I said nobody knows**_

_**Nobody cares**_

_Nobody is ever going to know the burden she carries as weighs the responsibility of continue such a lineage as those Lopezs before her. _

_Santana Continues: _

_**It's win or lose not how you play the game**_

_**And the road to darkness has a way**_

_**Of always knowing my name**_

_**But I think nobody knows**_

_**No no**_

_**Nobody knows no no no no**_

_**Baby**_

_**Oh the secret's safe with me**_

_**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**_

_**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**_

_**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**_

_**And I've lost my way back home**_

_**And oh no no no no**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**No no no no no no**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be there my friend**_

_**I'll wake up and start all over again**_

_**When everybody else is gone**_

_**No no no**_

_She smirk and then grabbed the Microphone. _

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows but me**_

_**Me**_

_Everyone clapped out loud for that one and she looked at her mother who gave a pleasing smile to her daughter. San looked at Brittany and told her through thought that she loves her. It was Finn's turn and as he walked on stage, he saw who he was going to sing the song too. _

_**Last Night(FInn) **_

_Finn didn't give a thought to it but wanted one thing was to get Rachel back so he thought of a romantic song from Bruno Mars _

_**Present(Auditions) **_

_Finn announces his song as It Will Rain from Bruno Mars. As the song was sung, Rachel had to settle Quinn down a lot and told Puck to have a "talk" with Finn later. As she escorted Quinn outside and FInn finish strong but he's going to have a incident later. _


	10. Santana's role and Finn

_The Drama Of Being A Natural Wolf _

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Ten_

_Santana was more interested in her lineage and what she could do. So as Rachel and Quinn came over with Brittany passed over on the couch she showed them a couple of things. _

"_I found like medicine for our kind if bitten by a demonic or a vampire and not only that if it's in the system then it stays there." Santana said and Rachel replied, "Santana this is great." "The problem is the notes are so old and saying Spanish is easy but reading is difficult because I don't do it all the time." Santana told her Alpha and Rachel asked, "Can I help?" _

"_**I need help guys!" Puck yelled in there head. **_

"_Quinn and I will go. You stay here!" Rachel yelled and they got out of the house then ran to Puck. They saw Puck at a standstill with what look like a demonic as they both fighting over a deer. _

"_**I need this!" the demonic wolf girl said and Puck replied, "I claim it first!" The demonic one growl and Rachel stepped up growling deeper as she was shift with Quinn.**_

"_**Back the fuck up!" Rachel yelled in her head and then more demonic wolves came which made it seven against three then Sami's pack came which even it up. "Well the night is not a totally lost, you know, one of your friends taste very good." Demonic said to them and walked away. Puck took the scent in and thought, "Finn." **_

_As humans they all rushed to Finn who was lying on the side of the road as the bite was black with a red center. Rachel back away but could feel it was early and Santana drove down to look at it. _

"_Rae I never made the formula." Santana said and Rachel asked, "How long does he have?" "He has until morning." Santana replied back and Rachel replied, "We have no time to waste."_


End file.
